


Shall We Dance?

by KTKuma



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTKuma/pseuds/KTKuma
Summary: As night falls, and the tavern empties, Jester wants to dance.  And Caleb impulsively asks if he can teach Fjord to dance.





	Shall We Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first cr fanfic that I have ever published. Mostly because it was short and sweet enough to do all at once. And Widofjord owns me now.

As the raucous drinking began to die down in the inn, and the mood got quieter, the band slowly shifted the tone of the music from lively songs of celebration to slightly slower ones.  It calmed the air as the Mighty Nein continued their drinking.  But with the songs slower and the floor clearer, Jester was itching to dance and eventually dragged Nott out to dance with her.  Caleb was happy for the both of them, they both deserved a little joy and just a moment to celebrate… being alive; a beautiful night; a job well done.

Molly, with a pat to Yasha’s back, took Beau’s hand and pulled her away saying something about learning to have fun like a normal being.  And though it was stiff, and awkward, Beau eventually relented and let Molly show her how to dance.  A smile even broke across her face and she laughed freely at joke.  She was finally relaxed.

But Fjord, Yasha, and Caleb all remained against the wall.  Their drinks were finished, and while it was late and everyone was tired, the three remained halfway between the stairs to their room, and the open floor.

“Well, aren’t we a group of wallflowers.” Caleb broke the silence after a few unsure moments.  “We could be out there, or up in bed, and yet we are here instead.”  A silence again came after Caleb’s words and he shifted a little, resisting the urge to just leave.  “Do you like dancing, Yasha?” Words were just coming out of his mouth now, he had no real plan or sense of conversation.

There was another pause this time, but with a glance, Caleb could see that Yasha was putting thought into the question, “I don’t... know?”  Her words were soft and slow, like they always were, but with a tilt upward at the end, like she really didn’t know how to answer the question.  “I don’t think I have ever… really danced before.  I don’t know if I would like it.  It looks like it could be fun, from what I have seen.”

“Would you like to try dancing?” Caleb didn’t know why he asked that.  Was he going to be the one leading her?  She was taller than he was and far wider.  He didn’t even know how to teach people how to dance-

“No.”  Yasha’s answer was abrupt and she quickly followed up, seemingly afraid to seem mean, “What I mean to say is… at least, not now.  Maybe another time.”  She looked across the floor, her unsure gaze relaxing only a moment when her eyes rested on Beau before moving on and getting uncomfortable again.

“No, no, I understand.” And Caleb’s need to fill the silence came back immediately.  “What about you, Fjord, are you a dancer?” _Why are you still trying to talk? And to Fjord no less._

Fjord just shrugged, “Eh, not really.  Not like this, anyway.” He waved his hand over to the other members of their ragtag group.  “Not many chances to dance in pairs in my former line of work.  And I have never been asked in a setting like this.”

“Would you like to dance with me?” Caleb was shocked at the words that were coming out of his mouth.  Sure, he had just asked Yasha about dancing, but she was Yasha, and the two of them had a sort of friendship… thing going on.  It was normal for them.  But with Fjord he just…. He was just different.”

“Sure, why not? Hope you don’t mind if I step on your toes, though.” It was the last response Caleb expected.  But Fjord was offering his hand as he stepped away from the wall they were leaned against.  “Come on, Master Dancer, I’m sure Jester will be thrilled we are joining in.”

Caleb snapped out of whatever reverie he was having about what this all could mean, and took Fjord’s hand in time to be dragged onto the floor.  And he was in a waltz with a very large, very attractive Half-orc.  “I’ve never lead anyone… as large as you.”  Caleb whispered as he tried to help Fjord fall into a waltz step.  He could feel Fjord’s laugh reverberate in his chest, and he tried to stop the flush on his cheeks.  Hopefully it looked like the beer’s doing and not just everything that was Fjord.

“What, I don’t think that I am that much taller than you.”

“Ya, but I have mostly danced with women, and you, sir, are no petite woman.  You’re something else.” Caleb stopped their dancing, nearly running into Beau in the process, and changed their hands.  He forced Fjord’s hand onto his waist, and returned his own hand to Fjord’s shoulder.  “There, I will just have to show you how to lead.” When he looked Fjord straight on, he couldn’t help but notice the slight flush to his cheeks as well.  The alcohol, obviously.  Or it is just… too hot here.  But it was ok, he didn’t have to look at Fjord’s face, just… just his feet.  Teach him to dance, don’t marvel at his looks, or how good it feels to have him lead you and press completely together.  They were just dancing with their friends.

But soon he was looking up at Fjord, a smile across his face as Fjord had gotten the steps down and was experimenting with them.  And once he looked at him, Caleb couldn’t help but meet Fjord’s eyes, and he was enchanted.  Just the way that Fjord smiled at him and looked on him with such… care.

Caleb and Fjord were so caught up with each other dancing that they didn’t notice the others beginning to slow as fatigue began to set it.  It was only the combination of the musicians setting down their instruments, and Jester’s voice cutting through the quiet that made them both realize that the night was coming to a close.

“Come on you two lovebirds, we want to go to sleep.  You can’t dance all night.” She dragged her feet up the first steps before looking over her shoulder to make sure the last two were coming.

Caleb and Fjord didn’t quite jump apart, but they started at Jester’s sleepy, annoyed voice, in addition to her purposefully heavy steps up the stairs.  They laughed a little, almost nervous.  “That was quite nice.  I think I could get used to the whole dancing thing.”

“Ya, um, I used to dance a lot more.  Not so much now.  But, um, if you would like to do it again… I, I would not be opposed.” Caleb stepped away first, hoping to keep himself from saying more, and saying something that he might regret.  He swept himself up the stairs, trying to keep quiet, but Fjord’s heavy steps were faster and he was caught by his wrist at the landing.

“Caleb, wait!” Fjord encourage Caleb to turn around.  And he did, just as Fjord came to the same step.  He was so close and looking down at Caleb with a sparkle of something in his eyes.  Neither of them spoke, but after a moment, they both came together.  Their lips pressed in something both tentative and so sure.  Fjord’s free hand carded into Caleb’s hair, and Caleb’s caressed Fjord’s cheek.  And they just.  Kissed.  It was a moment that felt like forever, and yet when they parted, it didn’t feel like it was long enough.  They could kiss each other forever.  But they rested their foreheads together, breaths mingling in the moment.  There were many questions left unasked and unanswered, but there was an understanding that this was something.

“Are you two going to be there all night?  I’m sure many people would see if you did.”  Molly nearly drawled from an open door.

“Molly-“ Fjord began, but wasn’t sure what to say, and he didn’t need to speak.

“Don’t worry, I won’t mention it.  Just get to bed, you two.” He paused, a thought coming to mind, “And actually _sleep_.”

“Molly!” But with the flick of a tail, he was gone.

“It is alright, Fjord. We can, er, talk tomorrow.”  Caleb pulled Fjord further down the hallway.  And with a final peck on the cheek from Fjord, they were off to their own beds to dream of each other and the possibilities.


End file.
